Server changes made to physical and/or virtual servers may be implemented through several different change mechanisms. The server changes may be implemented using such as with hard-coded programming in which the available server changes are predefined. Other change mechanisms may include using a workflow mechanism whereby a user can group operations together into a server change. Commands may be used with the workflow mechanism to enable flexibility. An example workflow can be saved and used as a template to enable some variable substitution and reuse with future server changes. Another change mechanism is the use of macros that can be user initiated or triggered based on events. Modifications to the macros may be made by saving the server change as a new macro.